Jamie & Eddie - together finally!
by autumnmass
Summary: I brief story of what happened immediately after Jamie says "I'd spend the five million on you"


"I'd spend the five million on you"

"Jamie, I thought I'd lost you"

"I'm here" He pulled her in tighter "I'm right here"

Back at the precinct Eddie was waiting to be interviewed about the shooting. Most likely she'd be placed on leave for a few days while the investigation was completed. A few of the responding officers on the scene walked over.

"Hell of a shot today Jenko. When you get tired of Regan my offer still stands - lunches on me for six months _and_ you get to drive."

"Ragen who?" Eddie joked as she saw Jamie walking around the corner. "Just think how many more collars I'll get without grandma here driving."

"Yeah, well just think how many more collars we'd get not having to stop for snacks every hour" Jamie replied deadpan. He had just finished debriefing the shooting and now it was Eddie's turn. "They're ready for you Janko" Jamie said.

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later." Eddie replied and headed into the interview room. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Although this was not her first kill it was still a jarring event to be drilled on, layered with the emotion of embracing Jamie when it was done. She worried that the routine investigation questions might veer towards her and Jamie, and whether their relationship was strictly professional.

In truth she didn't have a clear answer to what their relationship was, only that their connection was more than work colleagues, more than friends, and more than anyone she'd ever dated. And after what Jamie had said after the shooting, it only confirmed further his feelings toward her. But how would it change things given they both had agreed not to go down that road.

Jamie stepped out of one police plaza and walked towards his car. He had just come from seeing his dad and Erin, who had demanded he come at once to see them. The relief was etched on their faces seeing him in person after hearing of the shooting. "You have yourself one hell of a partner you have there Jamie" Frank remarked after hearing the details of the incident. "Yes he does" Erin had said as she smiled knowingly.

As Jamie got to his car he pulled out his phone and texted Eddie.

Had to go to 1pp, you still at work or the bar?

Neither, at my apartment , not up for happy hour

Ok if I swing by?

Yeah sure

Jamie started driving and tried to think exactly what he wanted to say. There was some doubt that started to slip into thoughts. He pulled up to the curb by her apartment still at a loss. He wished he could just convey his feelings directly to her - the overwhelming one that he felt he had to act on.

"Hey, how'd the interview go?" Jamie asked as Eddie opened the door. "Oh, fine, pretty cut and dry." She replied. Eddie was dressed down for a night in with a pony tail, t-shirt and sweats. She noticed Jamie glancing at her outfit "Wasn't expecting company, as you can tell."

"You look great" Jamie said sincerely, although he knew she thought he was giving her a hard time based on the expression she shot back.

"You want a drink?" Eddie asked

"I'm good….listen Eddie, about today"

"I know, I know, wasn't really professional hugging it out there in the street…" she interjected.

"Wait, let me finish" Jamie cut her off. _Here goes,_ he thought. "The thing is Eddie...what we got, you and I, this connection means something. It means a lot. When you were shot and recovering it really got me thinking . And today me nearly getting killed made it even clearer. I'm not trying to put words in your mouth, but It's pretty obvious we both have feelings for each other that are only getting stronger, not fading away. I've had this fear of losing what we already have, but I know now I'll regret more losing what could be"

Jamie paused as he watched Eddie abruptly put down her drink and start walking over to him. She obviously had expected him to reaffirm that they had to stay the course and not act on their feelings. Jammie started to smile as he saw her eyes widen when she realized where the conversation was headed.

He continued "Given we want to continue as partners I don't exactly have all the answers to how this works."

"How what works?"

"You know - us, you and me"

"You and me what?"

"Um, you and me together"

"Together doing what?" Eddie said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Knock it off, I'm being serious…"

Eddie let the silence hang for a moment "So I'm worth five million to you huh?"

Jamie put on a fake grimace "well,let's not get carried away. I mean there's taxes, expenses, …".

"Aww, I knew there'd be a catch."

Jamie pulled her in close to him as she ran a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes as their foreheads touched.

"Is this really happening?" Eddie asked.

Jamie couldn't resist "...took you long enough."

That earned him a quick jab to the ribs, and a smile from Eddie.

She brought her hand up to his face and ran it down his neck, landing over his heart.

"Jamie" she hesitated, "I can't shake what happened today yet, I still feel like we're standing in the street."

"Then let's pick up where we left off" he said as they embraced and kissed.

Eddie opened her eyes to sunlight peaking through the blinds. Jamie stirred as she moved her hand across his back. Looking at him made all the events of yesterday come to the forefront- the attack on Jamie's life, the emotion of realizing he was all right, and both of them finally acting on their long held feelings for each other. It was amazing thinking thinking twenty four hours ago she work up to a such a different reality.

Jamie stretched and wrapped his arm around her. Eddie smiled thinking how _right_ everything felt just than. "Jamie, this is one of those moments I won't forget. Its only once I get to wake up next to you for the first time." He looked at her with slight bemusement and started humming _From This Moment On._

"...walked into that one" Eddie quipped. "So how are we gonna play this? If we go public today at work that we're together do we just go straight to the lieutenant and wait to be split up ?" She asked.

"I'm not so sure" Jamie replied. "I gotta find out what the actual rules are since we want to keep riding together"

"Who said I want to keep riding together" Eddie interjected

Jamie ignored her and continued thinking out loud. "We can't be the first to want this so there must be something in the patrol guide about it. Maybe they don't allow any family members to partner? Or maybe they just discourage it and break partners up if conflicts come up. At any rate we need to figure it out these next few days so come Monday we got a game plan."

"Well you're the lawyer so if anyone can figure it out it's you. And just for the record, if we can't ride together anymore I'm gonna partner up with cutest guy I can find so you worry about what I'm up to all day long."

Eddie enjoyed making Jamie exasperated. "You're not helping" he said with a sideways glance. Jamie sat up and started to get out of the bed.

"Hey...not yet," Eddie said as she pulled him back down next to her. "I'm not done with my moment."


End file.
